


Near you Always

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Points of View, movie-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Innovations.Geh.What *I* (and most) think should happen at the end of Fellowship.Frodo's thoughts on leaving and Samwise.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	Near you Always

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Do I honestly look like I own LOTR?  
>  Feedback: Pleae feed the Author  
>  Story Notes: *sigh* A half depressed Frodo.

A/N: Short...Mushy...Fluffy... 

Just stop and listen. You know that we're long gone. Far lost into a deep ocean of fear and doubt, never once thinking that we'll make it home. 

Please don't look at me like that. Like I'm your everything. You know this has to be done. I can't stay. The ring is far to dangerous. You must understand. I never wanted it to be this way, I never wanted to leave. But I must, I have to, I must. 

Please don't speak to me like that. Like you're heart is bent and broken. You can move on, I'm sure. You'll surive. Go back. Go home. I don't need your help.   
I do need your help. I'm so lost, so confused. It's so hard...So heavy 

Please don't come toward me. I have to go alone. It's the only way. I want you here, but I don't want to be the death of you. It's so dangerous, Samwise, this little golden thing. It calls your name, beckons you to take it, dares you to try. 

Please don't come any closer. I'm long, far gone. Twisted, bent, broken...I don't want to hurt you. I'm not afraid of you, but afraid of what the ring is to you. Can't you see? It's hopeless now, I'll die, I know, and I don't want you there with me... 

Please don't whisper such things. It only makes this worse. Harder to let go of all I desire. Harder to say. Harder to say Good bye... 

Please don't take my hand. I can't have second thoughts...For If I stay, I'm a danger to the company. To the very core of Middle-Earth...You have to see that 

Please don't please don't kiss me like this. So tender, so sweet, so full of hope and love. So everything I need. So much depends on me, Samwise, on me and this dreadful ring. 

Please don't hold me so close....  
...It just makes me want to be near you always...


End file.
